Chemistry
by Clez
Summary: Jonas is wandering the halls of the SGC and Sam decides to give him some company. The two get chatting... : R&R please. Thanks


CHEMISTRY  
  
  
  
Spinning a red yoyo from his middle finger, he walked the long, seemingly never endless corridors, smiling at others as he passed them. They acknowledged the man with a nod, and continued on their way.  
  
He looked on after them; glancing back to ensure he was not about to collide with any unsuspecting person, or indeed, object.  
  
He wasn't the most graceful of people, and often leapt in precariously, without giving much thought to the matter beforehand.  
  
I should really stop doing that, he thought, spinning the yoyo up and over his head in a risky manoeuvre the Colonel had managed -after many a failed attempt- to show him. O'Neill had cracked the yoyo against the light bulb on two occassions, plunging them into darkness on one rather spectacular attempt.  
  
"Just make sure you don't do that," Jack had instructed, handing the unusual toy over.  
  
"Do they make you pay to replace them?" he had asked, raising his head to glance at the technician named Siler replacing the bulb, grumbling to himself as he worked.  
  
Jack had stifled a laugh, and led him over out of Siler's earshot.  
  
"No," he had whispered discreetly, "but don't tell him that thought." And then, in an exaggerated way, he had proclaimed loudly, "Yeah. Jeez, they're real expensive those bulbs. I wouldn't risk breaking one if I were you, Jonas."  
  
Jonas Quinn had smiled happily, and with a nod, had exited the room, just as Siler had been climbing back down the ladder.  
  
"I swear I won't do it again," he had just heard O'Neill say as he'd left, "I'm really sorry this time."  
  
And Jonas had just been walking since then, yoyo in hand. He was listening to it whir, the noise just hypnotic enough so that he didn't hear the person approach.  
  
"Hey, Jonas," they said cheerily, patting him slightly on the arm to tear his attention away from his new toy.  
  
Jonas looked up immediately, and grabbed the yoyo as it flew up into his palm again.  
  
He looked into the welcoming gaze of Major Samantha Carter, and smiled at the acceptance he found there.  
  
"Hi," he responded warmly, shoving one hand into his pocket. His sleeve tumbled down his arm a little, but he ignored it, mainly due to the fact that a yoyo was attached to the hand that could have fixed the problem.  
  
"So," Sam began with a grin, pointing at his hand, "I see the Colonel gave you a yoyo."  
  
Jonas laughed, and let the toy bounce on the string twice before he said, "Yeah. He showed me a couple of tricks too."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at the Kelownan. She let her gaze travel to the red yoyo, and then back to Jonas. She tilted her head slightly.  
  
"You want me to..." his voice trailed off as he realised just what she wanted him to do.  
  
She simply nodded, pocketing her hands.  
  
"Okay, but don't blame me if I break something," he warned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam pondered aloud, letting what probably should have been silent thought travel out of her mouth.  
  
Jonas laughed, and then glanced over his should to check on their company, before replying, "The Colonel smashed a light bulb."  
  
Sam sniggered. "How on earth did he manage that?"  
  
"By doing this." And with that, Jonas flung the yoyo out, up, over and back into his hand, grinning at Sam; inwardly proud he hadn't smashed a bulb himself.  
  
A smile spread across her face, and she laughed quietly.  
  
To follow up his first trick, Jonas tossed the yoyo down hard on the string, feeling it lock into place at the bottom. He heard the loud whirring as he watched it hover about four inches off the floor.  
  
With an abrupt silence, the yoyo shot back up the string and into his hand again. He quickly pocketed the toy, hand and all.  
  
"Wow," Sam mumbled, looking down at her boots as she walked.  
  
"That's all I can do right now. O'Neill said he'd dhow me more, but..." again, Jonas' voice trailed off. He wasn't sure why.  
  
As they walked, Jonas noted that Sam glanced his way often, but whenever he looked in her direction, her pretty sky-blue eyes snapped away instantly.  
  
He knew something was on her mind, but did he dare to ask what? Jonas never knew what questions to ask and when. It was touchy sometimes, and he wasn't one for stirring up trouble. He never really had been, even though he always stood up for his beliefs. If an argument could be avoided, Jonas tried to ensure that it was avoided.  
  
But this time, Sam's behaviour made him teeter on the edge of inquiry until he could finally take it no longer.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked curiously, glancing in her direction.  
  
Sam's eyes darted to meet his, and her tentative reply was, "I was just thinking."  
  
Jonas couldn't help but ask his next question, "What about?" He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and titled his head to the side, fiddling subconsciously with the yoyo in his pocket.  
  
Sam's face flushed slightly, as she, narrowing her eyes, quietly said, "You remember when we saw the creatures from the alternate reality?"  
  
"How could I forget?" he laughed, moving aside for a female airman, nodding to her in acknowledgement. "I thought I was going insane!"  
  
Sam laughed. "Well, you remember the visit to Vernon's grandmother's house?"  
  
He nodded, slightly puzzled now, at the sudden surfacing topic of the event. True, it had stuck in his mind, hovering in a corner of his subconscious memory.  
  
She blushed noticeably, and looked him in the eye.  
  
Jonas brow furrowed, and he threw her a look that clearly illustrated his confusion.  
  
Sam glanced over her shoulder, down where they were headed, and then back into Jonas' dark green eyes.  
  
Much to Jonas' surprise, Sam took his hand from his left pocket, tucking hers into it, her feminine fingers twigging with his.  
  
He stared long and deep into her eyes.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
  
When she moved away, her hand still in his, Jonas quietly asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Sam simply smiled.  
  
With that, she kissed him again. 


End file.
